1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optics and optical systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to spectrometers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical systems often include a camera or detector for detecting the output of the system. A spectrometer, for example, is an optical instrument for measuring the intensity of light at various wavelengths. The spectrometer uses a diffraction grating or other device that separates the input light into a spectrum of specific wavelengths or spectral bands, which are then detected by a detector, such as a line array camera.
Detectors for such applications are often enclosed in a protective housing to protect the detector elements. A window in the housing allows light to pass through to the detector elements. This window, however, can cause multiple reflection problems in the detector, contaminating the detected output image. These problems can be eliminated by tilting the detector such that reflections from and within the window do not strike the detector elements. However, the addition of a tilted window in the optical path of the convergent output beam can cause the performance of the overall optical system to suffer by, for example, degrading the spot sizes in the output image of a spectrometer.
Hence, a need exists in the art for a system or method for improving the performance of an optical system having tilted window.